Endlessly
by Rhett-TheBratPrince
Summary: Raven and Gar have been best friends since pre-k.  but Raven has always wanted to be more. What happens when Gar sings a song for Raven?  No flames!


**Hey Guys!**

**It's Spidey!**

**I haven't done a bbrae in a while, I've also haven't done a song-fic in a while!**

**So without further ado! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or the song Endlessly by The Cab**

****

Raven sighed as she took another sip of her iced-tea.

She and her friends were sitting inside the local café, listening to the weekly performers that played there.

Waiting anxiously for their friend Gar to perform

Raven and Gar had been best friends since pre-school

Ever since then, the Goth girl has had a crush on him.

She sighed again for the umpteenth time that day; she really had to stop thinking about him. It was only putting her in a grumpy mood.

'_Besides,' _she thought as she glanced over at Terra and found her face turning into a scowl.

'_What does she have that I don't have?'_

'_Him'_ a small voice inside her said, causing her scowl to deepen.

'_Shut Up'_

Just as she was getting into an argument with herself, Gar had walked up onto the stage.

'_He's about to perform!'_

Unconsciously she sat up more in her seat, as he moved to the center of the stage.

Taking a seat a on a stool, cradling his guitar in his lap. Gar smiled at the audience.

"How's everyone doing tonight? I'd like to dedicate this song I wrote to my friend Raven."

He spoke softly, tuning his guitar, before giving his friend Vic the signal to begin playing the keys on the keyboard.

As Gar joined in, he began to sing

**There's a shop down the street**

**Where they sell plastic rings for a quarter-a-piece**

**I swear it.**

**Yeah, I know that it's cheap,**

**Not like gold in your dreams,**

**But I hope you'll still wear it.**

Raven blushed, looking down at the little plastic ring residing on her finger.

-FLASHBACK-

_Little 6 yr. old Raven was playing in the sandbox, when she spotted her best friend Gar racing up to her._

"_Raven!" the blonde-haired boy shouted. Racing up to her_

_She smiled and rolled her eyes._

"_Yes?"_

_Suddenly the boy blushed and scuffed his toe in the sand._

_Just as she was about to ask what was wrong he spoke up,_

"_Raven you're my bestest friend ever!" she blushed, and was about to respond when he continued speaking._

"_And you're really nice, and cute, and I really like you and-well, you're the only girl who doesn't have cooties. And even if you do I don't care!" the little 5 yr. Old exclaimed. Waving his arms in the air, before blushing and pulling a little purple plastic ring out of his pocket_

"_Marry Me?" he asked, with a blush on his face._

_Raven blushed, and smiled._

"_Kay."_

_The little boy in front of her beamed, "Really?"_

_She nodded._

"_But I have ballet after school, then a tea party with my bear Mr. Snuggles, so we have to hurry."_

_Gar nodded and slipped the little trinket onto her finger, pulling out a matching one and slipping it on his own._

"_Look Rae! We're married!"_

_The little girl smiled and nodded, the two of them building sand castles._

-End Flashback-

She's worn it every day since then, she smiled remembering how he had excitedly told all their friends the next day, showing them their matching rings. Or how she cried for a week after losing it, and finally finding it searching through her pockets that her mom recently washed, she looked back to her friend on stage and smiled softly as he smiled back at her.

**Yeah, the ink may stain my skin**

**And my jeans may all be ripped**

**I'm not perfect, but I swear I'm perfect for you.**

She had to chuckle at that, it was true. His jeans WERE all ripped. Looking at him now was a confirmation of that. Shaggy blond hair shading his piercing green eyes, green converse', faded blue ripped jeans and a slightly baggy white V-neck and matching cardigan with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. Speaking of which, his baggy shirt brought up the other topic.

-Flashback-

_17 yr. old Raven was on her front porch reading Stardust when her best friend Gar came racing up to her._

"_Hey Rae guess what!"_

_Said girl rolled her eyes. "It's Raven, Gar." Looking up she asked. "What?"_

_The boy grinned, "I got a tattoo!" pulling down his shirt so she could see it._

_She gasped, "Gar! What do you mean a tattoo! You know those things are permanent!" she lectured him, moving his hand away, and using her own two to check the damage, before going wide-eyed._

"_G-Gar?" the young Goth stammered._

_Said boy grinned, seeing her shocked expression._

"_Yes?"_

'_Is-Is that a-a Raven tattoo on your c-chest?"_

_He grinned and nodded._

"_Why?" the flabbergasted girl asked._

"_Because it reminds me of you"_

-End Flashback-

It's been a year since then and sure enough, there was his tattoo peeking through the low cut neck on his t-shirt.

A raven soaring in flight,

'_But wait, what did he mean I'm not perfect but I swear I'm perfect for you?_' she thought.

She minutely allowed herself to hope.

**And there's no guarantee**

**That this would be easy**

**It's not a miracle you need,**

**Believe Me,**

**Now I'm no Angel, I'm Just Me**

**But I will Love you endlessly**

**Wings aren't what you need**

**You need me.**

The boy smiled at her, his eyes twinkling beneath his shaggy blond locks.

**There's a house on a hill**

**With a view of the town**

**And I know how you adore it**

**So I'll work every day through the sun and the rain**

**Until I can afford it**

She remembered that; her and gar were hanging out, and decided to go and watch the sunset on Hill Blvd.

As they were watching the sunset she looked over and felt her breath hitch. She tapped Gar on the shoulder and showed him the house that she saw. It had a whole view of the town, with a white picket fence and two stories. She remembered telling him how much she wanted to live there after graduation.

**Yeah, your friends may think I'm crazy**

**But if they can only see**

**I'm not perfect,**

**But I swear I'm perfect for you**

**But there's no guarantee,**

**That this would be easy**

**It's not a miracle you need**

**Believe me**

**Now I'm no Angel**

**I'm just me**

**But I will love you endlessly**

**I'm not perfect, but I swear I'm perfect for you.**

**(You need me, I know you need me, you need me I know you need me."**

Raven watched as he jammed on his guitar solo. Smiling at how free he seemed up there.

He looked up and smiled at her.

**Now ink may stain my skin**

**And my jeans may all be ripped**

**I'm not perfect but I swear I'm perfect for you.**

The Goth just swore she caught him gazing at her that time, blushing at being caught by her.

Causing another smile to take over her face,

'_That's been happening a lot lately."_ She mused, watching the boy on stage. The smile never leaving her face

**Now there's no guarantee**

**That this would be easy (would be easy)**

**It's not a miracle you need**

**Believe me (Don't you believe me)**

**Now I'm no Angel**

**I'm just me**

**But I would love you endlessly.**

**No, wings aren't what you need**

**You need me (you know you need me)**

**There's a shop down the street**

**Where they sell plastic rings**

**For a quarter-a-piece**

**I swear it.**

He finished, strumming the final chord of the song.

Looking up through his hair he whispered into the microphone, almost too softly to be heard

"I love you Raven."

The entire audience grew quiet after he said that.

Then, as if with the switch of a light the place became an uproar of applause, as the teen slowly made his way down the stage and over to the blushing girl.

He grinned and grabbed her hand, lifting her slowly out of her seat.

She looked up at him and smiled.

"I love you too Gar."

And with that she kissed him.

After the kiss Gar smiled and entwined their fingers.

"Move in with me after graduation?"

She thought about it.

"Ok, but I have to post on Facebook how I have an amazing boyfriend who just wrote an amazing song about me, then have a tea party with Mr. Snuggles."

He grinned at her and kissed her again.

"Don't worry; I have the perfect place up on Hill Blvd."

Her eyes widened at that and her smile grew tenfold.

"You mean-"

"Yep, just paid the down payment"

They ran-out of the café, their hands entwined.

Neither noticing the little bands of purple plastic on their fingers

**END**

**Yay!**

**Another bbrae fanfic!**

**I hope you guys liked it!**

**Please Review and remember no Flames!**

**Spidey Out!**


End file.
